Cuentos de Navidad a lo Finnick Odair
by Marydc26
Summary: ¿Qué dices cuando tu hijo te pregunta sobre lo que deseas olvidar? Sin duda Finnick no lo tenía pensado; pero con un poco imaginación, siempre se puede disfrazar los hechos y lograr que en una noche de Navidad, las cosas se vean mejores - Regalo para Genee [Intercambio "Dabajo del Árbol" del foro "El Diente de León"]


**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la trilogía de THG de Suzanne Collins. Solo uno es de mi autoría.**

**Regalo dirigido a Genee por el intercambio navideño "Debajo del árbol", del foro "El Diente de León"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Cuentos de Navidad a lo Finnick Odair"<strong>_

Es la noche de Navidad y en el distrito cuatro todo se ve alegre y festivo. El distrito pesquero celebra a lo grande esta noche que desde hace muchos años se había dejado olvidada por la miseria y sufrimiento gracias a los días oscuros y los juegos.

La Aldea de los Vencedores se encuentra llena de luz y color. Las casas, ahora habitadas por personas del distrito y de otros que se han mudado durante estos pocos años de libertad, se encuentran adornadas con motivos navideños y tradicionales de la costa. Una de ellas es la de la familia Odair, en donde el escándalo es fuerte y los integrantes del grupo no se molestan en hacer notar su presencia.

Annie y Finnick organizaron una reunión junto con los demás vencedores que sobrevivieron a la rebelión y sus familiares. Beetee fue el primero en llegar y estaba muy contento en poder festejar con ellos, ya que era la primera vez que asistía a un evento como este, debido a que siempre se había mantenido trabajando en estas fechas en su distrito y en el Capitolio. También se encuentra Johanna, quien vive desde hace tres meses en el distrito, luego de desertar en su natal distrito siete por culpa de las pesadillas y temores que experimentaba desde que regresó a su casa. Annie se vio muy contenta en recibirla, más porque ahora vive en la casa de al lado y así puede acompañarla en las tardes y no sentirse tan sola cuando Finnick se ausenta para ir a trabajar en ayudar a reconstruir un mercado de venta de pescado cerca de allí.

Otros que llegaron esa misma mañana son los peculiares y poco a poco recuperados, vencedores del distrito doce. Haymitch no estaba muy convencido en venir, pero las amenazas de Finnick y de Peeta le hizo reconsiderar la oferta y fue entonces cuando tomo el tren junto a los enamorados Peeta y Katniss, para pasar esta fecha y Año Nuevo junto a ellos.

Finnick acondicionó dos de las habitaciones en su casa para hospedar a sus amigos y en todo momento no disimuló su felicidad, debido a que no pensó que pudiera llegar a este día, sobre todo luego de haber pasado por tanto en el Capitolio, lugar donde casi pierde la vida.

Estos primeros años de la era Sinsajo han sido pesados para él y para muchos en Panem. Se perdieron muchas vidas y se dañaron unas cuantas más. El precio de la libertad es alto, pero a fin de cuentas valía la pena. Así lo dice siempre Finnick cuando experimenta dolores de cabeza gracias a las migrañas ocasionales, y las molestias que siente en su pie derecho ortopédico; todo esto resultado del ataque que sufrió por los mutos en los túneles del Capitolio cuando se dirigía junto a Katniss y el escuadrón estrella hacia el centro de la ciudad para ayudar a la chica a matar a Snow.

Al principio todos pensaron que había muerto; Annie estuvo en depresión por varias semanas al pensar que su recién esposo y padre de su hijo, había muerto en la guerra. Pero gracias a un grupo de excelentes médicos del Capitolio y del distrito trece, Finnick pudo dar señales de vida luego de permanecer en coma durante mes y medio, recluido y casi escondido en el piso de terapia intensiva en la clínica del Capitolio.

Para todos fue una sorpresa enterarse que Finnick Odair estaba vivo y que sobrevivió al intenso ataque que los mutos de lagarto le habían ocasionado. Solamente los espantosos seres se quedaron con su pie derecho y casi con su cabeza, pero gracias al sacrificio de Jackson, el vencedor aclamado del distrito cuatro se encontraba esta noche junto a su familia, amigos y en especial con su pequeño hijo de cinco años, Sebastien.

Ya casi era media noche y según con la antigua tradición navideña de los países ya extintos, los niños debían acostarse a dormir temprano para que el Espíritu de la Navidad o Santa Claus, como le dicen en el Capitolio, llegara y les dejara sus regalos. Sin embargo, el pequeño Odair estaba reacio a cumplir con esta obligación y trataba de huirle al sueño y a la cama desde hace una hora.

Fue Peeta quien pudo calmar al niño con exceso de azúcar y llevarlo con una pequeña promesa a su habitación, diciéndole que si dormía temprano, al día siguiente le acompañaría a la playa para construir un gran castillo de arena con su nombre en lo alto de este.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser así Mellark? Todos te aman – se quejó Finnick con el rubio, quien solo reía al salir de la habitación de su sobrino.

- Solo tienes que buscar un interés que tenga y ahí te servirá como medio para llegar a él más rápido.

- Lo dices muy seguro de ti. ¿Seguro no embarazaste ya a la Chica en Llamas? – preguntó con picardía y los ojos de Peeta se abrieron de par en par, seguido por un sonrojo muy fuerte que apareció en su rostro, como signo de que había logrado su objetivo de hacer quedar mal a su amigo y sentirse poderoso nuevamente.

- No responderé a eso. Ya entra, tu hijo quiere verte – fue lo único que dijo el panadero antes de salir casi volando por las escaleras.

Ya le diría a Johanna que investigara con Katniss sobre eso.

Haciendo caso a lo que dijo Peeta, él entro a la habitación de Sebastien y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, vio como su pequeño se removía molesto en su cama, ya con su pijama con dibujos de barcos y anclas.

- Papi, ¿cuánto falta para que sea Navidad?

- Ya pronto llegarán tus regalos. Solo debes ser paciente – el niño se cruza de brazos y con un puchero molesto, se sienta bruscamente y se quita la cobija de encima.

- El tío Peeta me llevará a la playa para construir castillos de arena. ¿Por qué no podemos ir ahora y esperar al señor regordete allá?

- ¿Señor regordete?

- Si, el señor que entrará por la chimenea y me dejará los regalos en el árbol de luces – dijo con un tono instructivo para su padre –. Patrick me dijo que debíamos dejar galletas y leche en la mesa para que se alimentara y también a su venado volador que lo acompaña. Pero el abuelo Haymitch se comió dos de las galletas y temo que cuando llegue en la noche, no encuentre nada y se vaya a buscar comida para otra parte – la angustia del niño es evidente y a su padre le generó gracia por la descripción de los personajes – ¡Papá debemos ir al mercado a comprar más leche y que Peeta haga más galletas!

- Tranquilo hijo, tenemos leche de sobra en la nevera y Peeta horneó más galletas – trató de calmar a su hijo sentándose junto a él en la cama –. El señor regordete vendrá y estará contento de ver que tú fuiste fiel a su pedido.

- ¿Seguro?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿No se asustará con la tía Johanna?

- ¿Por qué tendría? – preguntó riendo.

- Es que escuché al abuelo decir que ella solía lanzársele encima a los hombres y que los seducía para el mal en la cama.

- ¿Qué? – Finnick rápidamente le cubre la boca con la mano y con nervios, torpemente lo acostó en la cama y lo arropó –. Suficiente por hoy señorito, nada de eso va a pasar, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no es cierto. El abuelo solo lo dice como chiste… es algo de adultos – definitivamente tendría que hablar con el viejo con urgencia.

- Ah – el niño ya más calmado se deja acomodar en la cama y cierra sus ojos. Finnick asiente convencido de que logró que se durmiera y dándole un beso en la frente, se dispone a salir, hasta que escucha una queja del pequeño –. No me puedo dormir. Papi, no tengo sueño.

- Ya es tarde, debes descansar.

- ¿Podrías contarme una historia?

- ¿Qué historia?

- No sé… ¡Una de aventuras! Por favor – nuevamente el niño usó como arma un puchero de bebé y esto impidió que la fortaleza de su padre se mantuviera, así que confuso por buscar una historia decente, se dirigió nuevamente a la cama, atrayendo una silla del escritorio en el camino.

- Bien – rascó su cabello con total confusión y miró para todos lados con la esperanza de recordar algún cuento que su madre le haya relatado cuando era niño –. Eh… bueno… había una vez una niña que le gustaba limpiar y… eh, vivía con unos enanos que hablaban con los animales. Pero ella dormía mucho, así que la enviaron con su abuela para que el lobo no se la comiera mientras descansaba cerca de la chimenea. Por eso la llamaban… ¿Ceni… cenicienta? Sí, eso…

- Papá, así no es el cuento, además es una historia para niñas. ¡Puaj! – el gesto de repulsión del niño le hizo reír.

- Okay, entonces…

- ¿Por qué tienes un pie de metal?

- ¿Ah? – Finnick miró disimuladamente su pie ortopédico y una especie de dolor y rencor surgió de repente al recordar lo que tuvo que perder por culpa del Capitolio; pero obviamente no podía decirle eso a su hijo de tan solo cinco años, quien es ajeno a todo lo que Snow le hizo padecer a los que vivieron antes de la revolución.

- Es que unos niños de la escuela se estaban burlando porque dicen que perdiste un pie porque casi mueres en la guerra al querer matar al presidente y que habías matado a niños cuando eras joven, pero yo les dije que no, que tú eres un héroe y todos te quieren. ¿Verdad que sí?

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? - ¿Cómo unos niños pueden decir eso? ¿Qué le enseñan en la escuela? Tendrá que ir cuando regresen a clases para hablar con la maestra.

- ¿Es verdad? ¿Ibas a morir? – los ojos de Sebastien se humedecen al ver que su padre no le da respuesta alguna, pero el castaño se las ingenia para evitar el sufrimiento de su adorado hijo.

- No, claro que no – le besa la frente.

- Eso es lo que yo les dije, que tú eres inmortal, por eso siempre vas a estar conmigo – a Finnick le llegó como puñetazo al corazón aquellas palabras y con un reciente temblor, le acarició el cabello.

- Así es, siempre voy a estar a tu lado porque voy a vivir doscientos años. Nada me afecta.

- ¿Entonces tu pie de metal es porque eres fuerte?

Con esa pregunta a Finnick se le iluminó la mente y con una sonrisa de medio lado se sintió confiado y comenzó a crear una historia sobre eso para explicarle de buena manera lo que sucedió, ya que el niño, ya bastante curioso de por sí, no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le respondiera su pregunta.

La lámpara de la mesa de noche solamente alumbraba la escena, lo cual le bastó para entrar en personaje y lucir más acorde a la ocasión y al relato que le contaría. Pero solamente faltaba una cosa… imaginación.

- ¿Papi?

- Ah si… este, verás hijo – acercó más la silla hacia la cama. Sebastien muy emocionado se puso de rodillas para quedar más a la altura de su padre –. Tengo un pie de metal porque fui concebido con un don para ayudar a la gente.

- Wow, ¿cómo un superhéroe?

- Si, así mismo. Verás… - le hizo una seña para que se acercara y en susurros le dijo cerca de su oreja –. La verdad es que todos aquí somos agentes especiales.

- ¿Cómo los agentes de la paz?

- ¡No! Esos no. Ellos son unos hombres malos que siguieron a… siguieron a… el malvado Rose Man que invadió a la ciudad – ¡Vaya descripción para Snow! Pensó él con rencor.

- Oh por Dios. ¿Era muy malo?

- Si, muchos le temían y a él le gustaba ver sufrir a las personas – lo cual no era mentira, claro está.

- ¿Y qué hizo? – en ese momento tomó un respiro hondo y con una reciente imaginación, intentó tapar la verdad.

- Se llevaba a los niños a un centro escondido de la ciudad para que un moustro feroz los dominara y así lograr que las personas en los distritos le temiéramos e hiciéramos lo que él quisiera.

- ¿Cómo el moustro que sale debajo de la cama?

- No, ese no existe, es solo una ilusión que el malvado Rose Man quería implantar en las personas.

- Ah – suspira –. De todos modos ya se lo había dicho a Jeremy – dijo con aire altanero, lo cual le dio gracia al reciente cuentacuentos Finnick – ¿Y qué pasó luego?

- Pues llegó un día en que tu tía Katniss se cansó de mantenerse en el anonimato, ya sabes, ella es agente también – la sorpresa en los ojos del niño era evidente –, y junto con tu tío Peeta y el abuelo.

- ¿Haymitch?

- Si, él.

- ¿Cuál es su poder?

- Ah… habla con los animales – dice tratando de ridiculizarlo un poco, aunque la verdad no tiene idea de lo que habla.

- ¿Con los gansos que cría?

- ¡Exacto!

- Pero, ¿qué puede lograr con eso?

- Ya verás, déjame seguir contando.

- Oh si, disculpa papi.

- Bien, ¿en dónde me quedé? ¡Ah si! – frotó sus manos para dar suspenso – los super agentes del doce se unieron para idear un plan contra Rose Man, así que los demás les seguimos con gusto y ahí entro yo – se incorpora erguido, sacando su pecho con aire de gloria. Su hijo ríe y aplaude emocionado.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Nos infiltramos en la guarida donde llevaban a los niños y pudimos destruir al moustro, luego que tío Beetee nos prestara su cable de poder extremo y con sus rayos, tía Katniss pudo recargar su arco…

- ¿Cómo la batería de tu teléfono?

- Así mismo, y luego con ese poder, ella disparo al centro de la guarida, destruyó al moustro y entre todos salvamos a los niños.

- ¡Genial!

Era extraño para él estar contando una historia tan triste y devastadora como esta, en plan de historietas para niños, pero por lo menos le tranquilizaba que su hijo no estuviera traumado con todo esto.

- ¿Y el pie?

- Espera, voy por partes.

- Okay.

- Después de salir de la guarida, nos separamos para buscar pistas y acabar con Rose Man. Katniss, Beetee, Haymitch y yo nos fuimos al distrito trece, donde los hombres topo nos acogieron y nos ayudaron a unir fuerzas con más agentes encubiertos en los distritos para llegar hasta allá.

- ¿Y los otros? ¿Y Mamá?

- Peeta, Johanna y mamá se encontraban en el Capitolio – cerró sus ojos por unos segundos para borrar los recuerdos tormentosos de esos días y respiró profundo nuevamente para darse fuerzas y pensar en algo ingenioso para tapar el dolor, siempre y cuando su hijo no se diera cuenta –. Ellos buscaron vías para encontrar al villano y lo hicieron, porque son muy valientes e inteligentes – respira Finnick, uno, dos, tres…

- ¿Qué poder tiene mamá?

- Ella es la astuta e inteligente. Puede arrasar con todo solo con su mente.

- ¡Increíble! Lo sabía, ella puede encontrar cosas perdidas, siempre sabe cuando estoy enfermo y es buena ayudándome con la tarea.

- Es una genio, lo sé – su sonrisa de enamorado tonto no la puede evitar y se siente agradecido de que ella lo ama, como él a ella.

- ¿Y cómo se encontraron?

- Un equipo especial de los hombres topo encontraron las señales que ellos les enviaban y dieron con ellos, nos reunimos luego y unimos fuerzas para ir a buscar a Rose Man y acabar con él.

- ¡Si!

- Pero hubo una complicación. Johanna con super elasticidad y rapidez, junto con mamá, Haymitch y Beetee, se quedaron en el trece para ayudar con la ubicación y distraer infiltrados, mientras que Peeta, él tiene el poder del habla, ya sabes, siempre lo que dice todos le creen y hace que le sigan y hagan lo que quiera.

- Wow, entonces él me puede enseñar. ¿Será por eso que me acompañará mañana?

- ¿Enseñar qué?

- A hablar bien, quiero que todos hagan lo que yo quiero.

- Hey alto ahí, eso solo se utiliza con inteligencia, prudencia y para cosas buenas – le regañó –. Pero cuando seas mayor te ayudará a expresarte mejor con las personas – lo detuvo antes de que pensara más cosas y Annie lo matara por incentivar a su hijo a ser un pequeño dominante arrogante.

- Pero…

- Por ahora Peeta te enseñará otras cosas, como… dibujar, es muy bueno en eso.

- De acuerdo – menos emocionado –, pero quiero aprender su poder.

- Luego, cuando seas muy grande… muy grande - ¡Diablos! Él piensa –. Muy bien, sigo.

Finnick teme que esto se le salga de las manos, pero como está exagerando las cosas, entonces espera no meter la pata luego.

- Me quedé… ¡Ah si! Peeta, Katniss y yo, junto a otros ayudantes, fuimos al Capitolio, pero como no podíamos ser vistos, nos escondimos en un túnel debajo de la ciudad, en donde encontramos un pasadizo secreto con muchas trampas, pero como nosotros somos fuertes, astutos y rápidos, pudimos superarlas, en especial una en donde salía una avalancha de una cosa pegajosa, esto fue antes del túnel, pero igual fue muy asqueroso.

- Puaj, que asco – Sebastien se reincorpora en la cama y se pone más atento – ¿Qué pasó en el túnel?

- Ahí… ahí fue donde… - mira su pie y sabe que si le dice la verdad, le asustará mucho y no quiere que su hijo tema o llore al saber que su padre, hasta ahora inmortal para él, había perdido un pie porque unos mutos se lo quitaron. Así que sonrió e ideó la manera de darle la vuelta e inventar un desenlace menos trágico – unos hombres lagartos, mascotas de Rose Man nos encontraron y para poder salir por donde Katniss, con su arco de fuego, hizo una brecha para escapar, decidí actuar y con mi super fuerza batallé contra ellos y con ayuda de Haymitch, él pudo entrar en su mente de animales y hacer una cosa loca para hipnotizarlos desde donde estaba y ponerlos tontos; ahí aproveché y saqué mi tridente especial con múltiples funciones para lastimar a las mascotas escurridizas y, recordando que un día un médico topo del trece me regaló un escudo de hierro para ser más invencible, entonces lo saqué de mi escondite secreto en mi uniforme y así fue como mi pie se quedó así para siempre.

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿No te lo puedes quitar?

- No, como siempre hay pequeños errores y desafíos que uno tiene que atravesar, por lo que una de esas cosas, con su lengua pegajosa, provocó que mi escudo en el pie se quedara pegado a mi piel – se inclina él –. Es por eso que no me lo puedo quitar.

- ¿Esa lagartija te pegó el escudo con su lengua?

- Asqueroso, pero cierto – el niño arruga su nariz con cierto asco, pero luego, para sorpresa de Finnick, se echa a reír con ganas –. Papá, el hombre lagarto te hizo un favor.

- ¿Ves? Dije que eran repulsivos, no que eran inteligentes – le guiña un ojo y se une a su hijo en una carcajada.

- ¿Y el traje?

- Ah no, eso no te lo puedo decir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Un superhéroe nunca revela sus secretos. Pero cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, yo mismo te mostraré el escondite.

- ¿Y cuánto falta para que sea mayor de edad?

Sin duda esa pregunta le hizo callar y asustarse porque el tiempo llegue a pasar rápido y no pueda disfrutar de su hijo en esta etapa. Su padre pasaba muchas horas en el mar para pescar y no pudo compartir con él en muchos momentos. De hecho, rara vez lo veía en casa y cuando lo hacía, el hombre estaba tan cansado que solo deseaba dormir y estar sentado en el sofá. Solo así podía estar junto a él y escucharle contar esas historias de marinos que la mayoría estaban prohibidas, así como la canción del Árbol del Ahorcado del doce.

Gracias a su padre, sin embargo, pudo aprender a tejer una red, a nadar y a practicar puntería con un viejo tridente de madera que él mismo había tallado. Sin duda, fue gracias a esos pocos momentos que pasó con su padre, los que le ayudaron a salir con vida de la arena y a estar hoy ahí, frente a su hijo en una noche de Navidad.

- Papi, ¿estás bien? Te veo un poco triste – el niño se acerca a su padre y toma su cara con las dos manos. Finnick lo mira y detalla el parecido que tiene con él cuando era niño y se permite sonreír y dar gracias al cielo de poder tener a una criaturita tan hermosa y especial como él.

- No estoy triste, solo que me puse a pensar en lo mucho que has crecido. Ya estás más alto.

- No tanto como tú papá. Tú eres el inmortal. Nunca me dejarás, ¿no es así?

- Por supuesto – toma la nariz del pequeño y la aprieta de modo juguetón –. Muy bien campeón, es hora de dormir – se levanta y lo toma en brazos, para luego acostarlo y arroparlo hasta el pecho. Le da un beso en la frente.

- ¿Y qué paso con Rose Man?

- Al salir del túnel, Katniss logró dar con él y desapareció para siempre – obviamente no fue así, Snow murió solo y la fecha de Katniss llegó al corazón de Coin, pero el tema de esa mujer era otra historia.

- ¡Qué bien! Esos niños se quedarán como tontos cuando les diga.

- ¡Hey! Recuerda, hay que mantener las apariencias. Un superhéroe no revela su secreto.

- Está bien – el niño se muestra algo desilusionado, pero luego se le ilumina la cara y sonríe de par en par, mostrando los espacios que han dejado los tres dientes que ha mudado – Entonces, si mamá y tu son super agentes, ¿yo también lo soy?

- Claro, solo tienes que practicar y ser paciente. Eso ayuda.

- ¿Podré contra esos niños?

- No hijo, nada de violencia, solo tienes que ser más astuto que ellos, además, lo que importa es que sabes ya la verdad, eso es lo que importa en realidad.

- Bien, soy el niño más afortunado de todos.

- Si, ahora duerme, Santa vendrá pronto.

- Ya verás papá, voy a practicar mi poder escondido y un día voy a descubrir al señor regordete y a su venado. Yo mismo les daré las galletas y el abuelo no se las comerá más.

- Me parece bien hijo – Finnick no aguanta la risa y se imagina a su hijo retando a Haymitch. Eso tendría que verlo –. Ahora si, buenas noches – le guiña un ojo y se dispone a salir.

Se siente agradecido enormemente con tenerlo y a Annie también. Ama a su familia y espera nunca separarse de ellos. Esta vez quiere ser más que una presencia temporal como lo era su padre.

- Papá – el niño le llama cuando ya está por cerrar la puerta.

- Dime.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! Te quiero mucho – la ternura con que dice esas tres palabras le hacen regocijarse de la emoción y con el mismo, y con el mayor cariño que pueda demostrarle, le responde con una sonrisa.

- Feliz Navidad hijo. Yo también te quiero mucho – Sebastien sonríe y cierra sus ojos.

Con aquella imagen tan hermosa, se despide por esta noche y cierra la puerta, esta vez encontrándose a Annie caminando hacia él.

- ¿Ya se durmió?

- Si, lo hizo.

- ¿Cómo lo lograste? – Finnick sonríe con gracia y acercando a su esposa tomándola por la cintura, le dice al oído.

- Es cosa de superhéroes – la mujer al escuchar eso se queda pensativa, pero es callada por su esposo con un beso antes de preguntar algo.

Ya abajo en la sala, todos se encuentran reunidos cerca del árbol de Navidad y Katniss se acerca a él con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Peeta para que llegara tan pálido? – un clic se escucha en su cabeza y mirando al panadero, sonríe de medio lado.

- Nada preciosa – con tono inocente –. Por cierto, Haymitch te pediré que cierres la boca cuando estés cerca de mi hijo, mira que el señor regordete no te traerá regalos por portarte mal.

- ¿Qué demonios dices?

- Somos agentes especiales ahora, compórtense como tal.

Y así, con la duda fresca en las caras de sus amigos, Finnick ríe con burla y alza su copa de champaña, sin importar que todos piensen que está loco.

- ¡Feliz Navidad!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola Genee! Espero que te haya gustado el fic <strong>

**¡Feliz Navidad! Y que el señor regordete te traiga muchos regalos xD **


End file.
